


wash your mouth out

by wintercelestial



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drabble, M/M, Multi, PWP, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercelestial/pseuds/wintercelestial
Summary: between lucifer and a cup of tea, barbatos ponders who will finish first.
Relationships: Barbatos/Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	wash your mouth out

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from my tumblr. unedited and written for the prompt: "Lucifer riding Diavolo while Barb watches sipping his tea. Barb just dirty talks the entire time."

Barbatos glances down at his cup of tea, his reflection mirrored in its watery surface.

“One third left to go,” he says, green gaze lifting back up to the two demons entangled in each other on the bed. “Which one of us do you think will finish first, Lucifer?”

An affronted growl answers him back, both Diavolo and Barbatos chuckling at the colour of his cheeks. Lucifer straddles the thighs under him tighter as he fucks himself on Diavolo’s cock, his own thighs flexing in control of the pace, skin damp with sweat under the fingers that possessively grip his waist.

“You,” he hisses between clenched teeth, the point of one fang digging into his lower lip. It _won’t_ be him. A demon of his rank would never have endurance so poor, least of all himself.

Diavolo mouths hungrily at Lucifer’s neck to distract himself from thrusting deeper into the tight, warm wetness that surrounds his cock like a vice. He kisses a mark blooming above the pulse of an artery and grins wolfishly.

“Are you sure?” he asks, and Lucifer almost bites him back for the remark. 

Barbatos just smiles. The porcelain of teacup and saucer clink together, the herald to the end of another sip.

“Why indeed, Lucifer, are you sure?” he murmurs, smile not budging at all. “Given that you’re enjoying my lord’s cock so much… ah, look at you, taking it _so_ well.”

To deny otherwise, Lucifer thinks, would be to lie. He rocks uncontrollably in Diavolo’s lap, letting the thick girth of cock sit in him fully, deeply, almost punishingly. He wants more if there’s more to have, and there always is.

Barbatos lifts the teacup to his lips. “Did you also think I wouldn’t notice how little time you spent stretching yourself?”

Lucifer’s face reddens some more in embarrassment. He bites his tongue in lieu of a reply, hips stuttering as he quickens his rhythm. Diavolo groans beneath him, throwing his head back.

“Are you used to it?”

Of course he is, because-

“You take cock every night, don’t you?”

Lucifer shudders.

“Oh my… my lord’s own Lucifer, so desperate to be filled up. How filthy.”

Diavolo’s eyes fly open at sudden constriction around his cock, just in time to see Lucifer’s grasp of control slip.

“You’re going to be so sore after this. _Wide_ open. You’ll have cum _dripping_ from _-_ ”

“Barbatos,” Diavolo whines, wincing as Lucifer buries claws into the flesh of his back, now lost in the throes of ecstasy. Thick ropes of cum splash across Diavolo’s lower belly as Lucifer continues to ride him, and his high.

“Yes, my lord?” Barbatos inclines his head. He raises the teacup for the final time, stopping with slight surprise when he notices it’s already empty. Ah.

It seems he finished first, after all.


End file.
